Inez Green
|gender = Female |title = Nurse (formerly) |affiliation = IGH (formerly) |tv series = Jessica Jones (7 episodes) |actor = Leah Gibson |status = In Custody}} Inez Green is a formerly employed nurse for IGH. Biography Days in IGH Inez Green was a brand-new nurse working with IGH providing aftercare for their human trial subjects. While training for the job, Inez and Luanne were attack by their patient, Alisa Jones. Luanne was killed by Alisa, and although Inez survived, she sustained extensive lacerations and psychological trauma.Jessica Jones: 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray Hiding in Paranoia Following her recovery, Inez attempted to return to nursing, but her unresolved psychological trauma prevented her from offering quality patient-care. When she could no longer work as a nurse, Inez worked in fast food then at an adult video store before during to sex work. Unable to pay rent, she eventually started living on the streets.Jessica Jones: 2.08: AKA Ain't We Got Fun Inez was homeless off and on for nearly a decade, meeting and falling in love with Shane Ryback.Jessica Jones: 2.12: AKA Pray for My Patsy When Ryback was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, Green ended up on the streets again. Client Protection ]] While Shane awaited trial for 15-months, Inez was approached by Jessica Jones and Trish Walker seeking information about IGH.Jessica Jones: 2.04: AKA God Help the Hobo To protect Inez, they placed her with Jeri Hogarth. Seeing an opportunity to free Shane, Inez began to manipulate Jeri telling her that Shane was a former IGH patient that developed a healing ability. Hopeful about her future, Jeri became intimate with Inez and quickly became infatuated with her. Scamming Jeri Hogarth After meeting with Shane, Jeri was able to free him. In exchange for her legal service, Shane agreed to "heal" Jeri. Not long after being "healed", Jessica Jones learned that Inez was lying and that Shane was a fraud. Jessica shared this information with Jeri. Shocked, Jeri returned home to find that she had been robbed.Jessica Jones: 2.01: AKA Pork Chop With the money from pawning Jeri's stolen possessions, Shane and Inez began living together again. Jeri was able to find Inez convinced her that Shane had been cheating on her and hiding money. Feigning concern for her safety, Jeri gave Inez a gun for "protection". Infuriated at Shane by Jeri's misinformation, Inez approached Shane, engaged in a heated argument, and shot Shane, killing him. Before leaving the area, Jeri called the police to report a shooting. Personality Inez Green once had a lively attitude working as a nurse for IGH. However, after being attacked by Alisa Jones and left to stare at the lifeless body of her friend Luanne McClure, Green became fearful and ultimately feared the underground organization. She lived homeless in paranoia, believing that IGH would soon come after her and kill her; Green was also unyielding to trust those that claim to care for her safety, repeatedly asking Jeri Hogarth for her actual intentions for leaving her in her apartment. Abilities *'Physician': To be added Relationships Allies *Alias Investigations **Jessica Jones **Malcolm Ducasse *Trish Walker *Leslie Hansen † - Co-Worker *Luanne McClure † - Co-Worker Enemies *IGH - Former Employers **Alisa Jones † - Patient and Attacker *Jeri Hogarth - Former Lover *Shane Ryback † - Love Interest turned Victim Appearances Trivia *Initially, her name was going to be Ingrid. Gallery Inez Green and Jeri Hogarth having a drink.png Jessica Jones - 2x12 - AKA Pray for My Patsy - Inez and Jeri.png References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nurses Category:IGH Members